The Video Collection Children's trailer (Early 1995)
The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 is a UK VHS trailer across the Video Collection network from early 1995. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1995 with programmes including Sooty & Co, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Mumfie, Tots TV and Wind in the Willows. Voiceover * Sarah Greene Videos * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories * Tots TV - Owl and Other Stories * Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other stories * Brum - Safari Park and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers/Staff Training * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads Taken from trailers on Videos # Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and Other Stories # The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1995) # Tots TV - The Funny Noises Band and Other Stories # Tots TV - The Secret Magic Parcels and Other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories Gallery TheBrittAllcroftCompanylogo2.jpg|Welcome to the world of children's entertainment with hours of learning, fun and laughter now available to buy on video. The children will be kept enthralled for hours with this super collection of favourites both old and new. Britt Allcroft's (Pink Background).png Mumfie title sequence.png|Meet Mumfie, the special elephant, as he goes in search of adventure with his friends, Scarecrow and Pinky. There are lots of wonderful stories to enjoy with his new and lovable character. Some singing. Some magical. Some mysterious. But lifes always exciting in Britt Allcroft's Magic adventures of Mumfie. Everyone will love Mumfie. So come and join the fun. Season3TitleCard.jpg|Join Thomas The Tank Engine and all his friends on the Island of Sodor. In these ever popular tales of railway, thrills and spills. Tots TV title sequence.png|In Tots TV those lovable characters Tilly, Tom and Tiny in their secret house. Lead children into a world of early learning for exciting adventures and play. Rosie and Jim title sequence.png|Rosie and Jim get up to all sorts of adventures and mischief as they chug along on the beautiful old rag doll boat. Brum.png|Brum the adorable little motor car is always getting in and out of trouble on his travels. Follow his adventurous exploits in these action packed videos. Sooty & Co title sequence.png|And there's laughter all the way with Sooty and Co. As Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi get up to more mischief in these fun filled videos. The Wind in the Willows title sequence.png|Badger, Ratty, Mole and the impossible Toad embark on new escapades in delightful stories from Wind in the Willows. All These Titles Out Now to Buy on Video from The Video Collection (1995).png|Watch Out For All These Titles and Many More. The Very Best in Children's Entertainment Out Now to Buy on Video. Video clip Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Patrick Breen (Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Tots TV Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Brum Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Granada Television Category:Central Independent Television Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:BBFC Uc Category:BBFC U Category:Sarah Greene (voiceover) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Thames Television